Double 101
by liria1234r
Summary: Hecate is worried. Her pet world is falling appart, and she is powerless as she watches it crumble. With the help of the olympian counsil, she sends Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, and Nico to her world. Will the ragtag team of heroes suceed? Or will they destroy the magical world once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Start of a new aventure...**

It began as a sunny day as I walked through camp halfblood. Romans and Greeks alike were hanging out, talking, and what else whatnot. It was amazing how well both of the camps treated each other when we fought Gaea, only a month from now.

When Gaea started to wake, a brave number of campers from a mix of romans and Greeks went to protect mount olympics. While that occurred, Gaea sent a large number of monsters to swarm both camps. Fighting together, the Romans and Greeks defeated a large part of the army,but the casualties were large. What used to be two camps soon merged into one. The merged camp then marched to the original olympics, protecting it.

Us seven went to Yellowstone park to face off Gaea.

We defeated Gaea, but Frank sacrificed himself to stop her from rising. Hazel died, again, when she tried shielding Leo away from Gaea's forces. Leo went into a frenzy -he basically burned and killed every monster around him- and with joined forces, defeated Gaea with my and Jason's ability to make storms.

And who am I?

My name is Percy Jackson.

Son of Poseidon, slayer of the Nemean lion, executor of medusa, retriever of the golden fleece, bringer of the master bolt, blah blah blah.

Of course, I could go on forever, but it might take at least ten whole minutes to say everything, so... Any ways,

Annabeth and I were viewing the restruction of the camp. A mix of Greeks and romans were moving a pillar the size of an elephant across the pavilion, and Annabeth carefully helped navigate the pillar on a marked spot on the ground. A word about Annabeth before I say anything else.

Annabeth has *cough* golden brown curls. She looks a lot like a ..you could say... dumb blond to the idiots, but a princess to me (which she claims that me and 'idiot' and I aren't different in any way). She has grey calculating eyes that bore straight into you, which is actually an understatement to what she will do to you if you get her mad.

Just don't get her mad- 'nuff said. I heard from her personally that she keeps a celestial bronze dagger so she could stab any body who annoys her.

Anyways, Annabeth is also part-time architect. She could come up with these amazing designs, but don't ask what she does. She'll give you a three-hour long lecture on her ideas, and by then, my head would be swimming with the words she used. Sometimes, I swear she would forget about english and switch into some other kind of language.

She chatted with some other girls as she curled her hand around mine. Of course, I was lost in other thoughts as Annabeth suddenly started to talk even faster to the girl.

I zoned off as I watched Conner stroll read a book. Travis was beside him, writing on a notepad, his crooked smile getting wider and wider by the second. Probably reading some unfortunate person's Diary.

Suddenly, Annabeth turned toward me as the girl left in a hurry.

"We need to talk to Chiron, ASAP."

* * *

Chiron paced as everybody sat down, his face a mask of calm. I shifted uncomfortably as awkward silence filled the room. Even Conner Stoll and Travis Stoll stopped fitting pencils up Clovis's nose, which is in demigod standards, really, really, awkward.

Finally, Chiron broke the silence. "Travis, Conner, please remove the pencils in Clovis's nose. I assure you, a human nose shouldn't have at least fifty pencils jammed up in it."

Chiron continued as everybody smiled. Afterall, the game 'How-many-pencils-would-fit-in-Clovis's-nose' is a very classical game.

"Katie, stop glaring at Travis, the Diary is in safe hands now. Helen, stop copying the inscriptions, Clarrise, please don't beat up Andrew black and blue, even if it is his fault for shooting that arrow, Leo, I suggest you to break up the miniature siege tower you made out of rubberbands- it could hurt someone- and Reyna, you could stop trying to keep them under control. From personal experience, it is almost impossible to stop them."

As everybody did as they were told, he turned somberly towards me.

"Percy, could you mind to tell us what happened?"

"Ummm..." Was the intelligent word I could say as all thirty pairs of eyes made their way toward me.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed brain," she sighed as she kissed me before she faced the audience.

"Lets start with this... Do you know about wizards and witches? Because in this quest, they're real."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lets start with this... Do you know about wizards and witches? Because in this quest, they're real."_

_- Annabeth_

* * *

Chapter 2

Silence filled the air as Annabeth blurted out the information.

No wonder she seemed worried.

Chiron's fetlocks nervously skittered on the ground. If any more quiet, I won't be surprised if a burro blows across the table with dramatic texas music playing.

As everybody slowly closed their mouths without catching any flies, Leo first spoke.

"Awesome! Does that mean they also ride on broom sticks and have magical sticks? Ooh, do they enchant stuff and pull rabbits out of hats?"

Silence.

Annabeth banged her head against the table as Leo continued to list information that doesn't make any sence at all.

Connor stoll and Travis stoll were plotting in the corner, their minds working up devious ways to prank the poor magical men and women. Clovis sleepily mumbled in the back about flying sheep.

Renya groaned as she shook her head, trying to keep out all the noise. She then looked at me, her expression saying 'I'm going. I don't want to be affected by all of your stupidity.'

Immediately after that, Dakota yelled "More koolaid!"

Reyna then left, her face bright red.

Chiron banged on the table as everybody suddenly quieted down. "Miss Hecate will explain to you guys. She should be here any minute now. This, after all, is her pet world."

To paraphrase Chiron's statement, green and emerald light filtered through the door way as a lady with emerald green robes stepped into view.

She had a coronet on her head, with regal bearings and graceful flowing steps. The frown, however, is prominent on her face. It ruined the 'I'm a beautiful goddess that could blow you up' look.

The first thing out of my mouth without thinking is "Annabeth, I never saw you wear robes before."

The first thing out of Leo's mouth was "Dang, she's hot!"

Annabeth gave Leo and me a double glare- Not as horrible as her full out glare, but enough to make us shrink away screaming AAAAAUUGH!

She looked at me before shaking her head and nodded to the Goddess.

"Lady Hecate, Welcome."

* * *

I packed up my stuff as Hecate blessed us with full use of her magic. She picked Leo (the comment made her happy) Annabeth, and me.

She also said that she's going to pick two more people.

I wonder who?

Anyways, as Hecate's magic tingled and burned inside of me, I held up my backpack of supplies.

Hopefully, Annabeth forgot about me. The last thing I need is Annabeth giving me a book about the school I was supposed to go to.

The quest was supposed to be easy-

1) Kill evil wizard named Moldwarts. Or was it Voldyquarts? Meh.

2) Protect Harry potter, 'The boy who lived.' Admitfully, I never noticed why he was named that. He must be very important- why would Hecate be so worried about him?

The door was flung open as Annabeth walked in.

"Seaweed brain?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get yourself killed, please."

I felt my cheeks turn hot. "Doesn't that always happen?"

"You go, get hurt, piss off somebody terribly important, fight, and come back? Yep."

Annabeth smiled as she hugged me.

"Seaweed brain, just don't die on me."

"Hopefully, not yet."

* * *

I groaned as I stared at the letter. Apparently, Chiron's old friend, Dumbledore, said that we should keep our identities a secret.

Tossing the book 'Hogwarts, a history' over my back, I rooted through my stuff to find the money Chiron supplied for my trip. Annabeth drilled into my head that I should learn the basics of the wizarding world, so why not start with money? It should be easy, right?

_3 minuets later..._

So,

many,

numbers...

How the heck do wizards remember this?

I held up a golden coin the size of a dollar coin. I's round and shiny, with a hole in the middle. I flicked my golden donut at the door, sadness on my chest. I still miss Hazel and Frank.

I never had a lot of time to miss my deceased friends, though.

Leo poked his head in, his crazy glint in his eye shining lighter then usual. Knowing him, something bad probably happened. I better make sure he doesn't kill anybody- that would suck for them.

* * *

_3rd person view_

Percy stared at Leo, Travis, and Conner.

"You did what!"

Conner smiled, his crooked mouth showing white teeth. "Yup!"

"That's really irresponsible, you know that? She'll gut you like a fish, and you'll probably look even worse then that."

"That is really rich, probably due to the fact it's coming from you. Plus, Annabeth won't do that! We'll just flash our puppy eyes, and off we go!"

"Your insane. Nobody sane will try my luck with Annabeth."

"We'll try."

At that exact moment, Annabeth came through the clearing, one hand on her famous bronze knife. Her other hand is on the mangled carcass of a mechanical spider, which didn't make her look any saner.

She focused her grey stormy eyes on the three culprits, not to mention poor Percy. "You better run, guys. I will personally hunt you down. Ever heard of that famous saying? You could run, but you can't hide."

And with that happy note, the boys scattered.


End file.
